wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Dragon Ruins
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: '8 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Golden Dragon Ruins is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Deltis Keep NPCs *Embodiment of the Priest Titanis (2nd floor J7) *Embodiment of the Priest Overon (1st floor I6) *Treasure Hunter Namith *Treasure Hunter Pianetti Back to top Map Dropped Maps Player Made Maps Back to top Quests *The Masked Aristocrat Back to top Missions *Revenge to Demihumans *Breaking Dolls *The Demihero *Ugly Meat *The Temple Monster *★ The Temple Guardian *☆ The Ruins Skull Back to top Dark Angel Statues *Note - You still have to visit all of the tablets before you can activate the Dark Angel Statues Path of a Thousand Cuts (1st Floor) Dark Angel Statue 1.1 (Location D3) :*'Enemies: 1x Moving Groke Dark Angel Statue 1.2 (Location H5) : : : : :*'Enemies: 1x Angry Face, 2x Goblin Sniper' Dark Angel Statue 1.3 (Location J8) :: :: :: :: :*'Enemies: 3x Ancient Soldier' Dark Angel Statue 1.4 (Location J9) :; : *'Enemies: 1x Ancient Commander, 4x Ancient Soldier' Back to top Fir Elin's Chamber (2nd Floor) There are a total of ten tablets which tell the story of the Dragons. You must interact with each tablet prior to answering the questions at each Dark Angel Statue. Below is a table which includes all ten parts of the story as they appear on each tablet. : : : Dark Angel Statue 2.1 (Location E8) : :: :: :: :*'Enemies: 2x Moving Groke (As of Code Update 1)' Dark Angel Statue 2.2 (Location F4) : : :: :: :: :*'Enemies: 2x Angry Face (As of Code Update 1)' Dark Angel Statue 2.3 (Location K6) :Statues Answers ::Merryweather, Gnightkite, Bareaux Bareaux, Leadinslaw stayed in Azalis ::Qushawf, Hiaret, Fir Elin stayed in Alaschutan (statue required no answers, only fixing it *talk to Titanis, ghost near it on 2nd floor*) :*'Enemies: 1x Demon Svickle' Hidden Battle :Location: Lower Level K7 - the final statue. More info at Dragon Eye. 'Enemies: 4xGloomy Baron, 1xCrielle ' Back to top Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creatures Back to top Screenshot Guide Here is the Screenshot Guide: 1-#1.jpg|Start 1-1.jpg|1st Shard 1-1w.jpg|Go to the Portal 2-2##.jpg|On the second floor, turn first right. 2-2.jpg|2nd Shard 3-3.jpg|3rd Shard 3-4###.jpg|Go there. 3-45654654546.jpg|1st Statue 3-4.jpg|5th Shard 3-5###.jpg 3-5a.jpg 3-5.jpg|4th Shard 3-6####.jpg 3-6a.jpg 3-6.jpg|6th Shard 3-7###.jpg|2nd Statue 3-7.jpg|7th Shard 3-8#####.jpg 3-8.jpg|8th Shard 3-9###.jpg 3-9a.jpg 4-9#.jpg 4-9.jpg|9th Shard 4-10######.jpg 4-10a.jpg|3rd Statue, DONT ENTER THE TELEPORT !!!!!!!! 4-10aa.jpg|4th Statue 4-10ab.jpg q1-1#.jpg q1-1.jpg|This isnt realy 1st Statue, but whatever, this is Guide for rest of them, I wish you to read it ;) q2-2.jpg|1st Shard q2-3#.jpg q2-3.jpg|2nd Shard q2-4#####.jpg q2-4a.jpg q2-4ab.jpg q2-4.jpg|3rd Shard q2-5######.jpg q2-5a.jpg q2-5av.jpg q2-5ab.jpg|Care for that monster... . q2-5abc.jpg q2-5.jpg|4th Shard q2-6####.jpg q2-6ab.jpg|ADVICE: CLICK FAST !!! q2-6abc.jpg|DONT ENTER THE TELEPORT FOR NOW!!! q2-6.jpg|5th Shard q2-7####.jpg q3-7###.jpg q3-7.jpg|6th Shard q3-8#.jpg q3-8.jpg|7th Shard q3-9####.jpg q3-9a.jpg|6th Statue q3-9.jpg|8th Shard q3-10####.jpg q3-10.jpg|9th Shard q3-11####$.jpg q3-11av.jpg|Little bonus for me ;) q3-11am.jpg q4-11###.jpg q4-11.jpg|10th Shard q4-12####.jpg|7th Statue q5-1.jpg|Here he is. q5-2.jpg|1st Option q5-4.jpg|2nd Option q5-5.jpg|3rd Option q5-6.jpg|4th Option q5-7.jpg|5th Option, which for final for me, but its random... . q5-8.jpg q5-9.jpg q5-10.jpg|You will be dead! q5-11.jpg|I was warning you, stinky Frog! :) q5-12.jpg q5-13.jpg|The best moment in WHOLE Quest!! :) q5-14.jpg q5-15.jpg|Bye, bye, See Ya next time! :) "AciD" "Xiao", copyrights. Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons